zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
High Speed Battle - Transforming into Zero Jager
.]] 'High Speed Battle - Transforming into Zero Jager' High Speed Battle - Transforming into Zero Jager is the fifth episode from the Zoids: New Century anime series, based on TOMY's Zoids model franchise. =Overview= The episode begins with the "Red Fire", a team of Red Horns, whose Zoids had been totalled. Nonetheless, their team had won, thanks to the mercenary, Jack Cisco and his Lightning Saix. Jack leaves the team, disgusted that they attempted to preform maneuvers far beyond the abilities of their Zoids, leading to their extreme damage. Later, Jack is hired by Harry Champ, someone who has both the money and luck required to meet his standards. Meanwhile, Bit is "given" a series of powerful components for the Liger Zero by Dr. Toros, the Panzer, Schneider and Jager armour systems, though they aren't used in any kind of tests because the mounting system hasn't been perfected yet, meaning that installing the armour simply wouldn't "look cool", much to Jamie's annoyance. Harry, ridiculously confident, approaches the Blitz team and challenges them to a duel, which they promptly reject, having no reason to fight Harry's low-ranked team. However, they change their tune when Harry reveals Jack is on his team, and they decide to accept. Eventually, Dr. Toros (thanks to a brainstorm he got while standing upside down and letting all the blood rush to his head) completes the Liger's conversion systems, though he has to work straight through the night to do it. Jack takes control of Harry's team and puts them in two Cannon Tortoises, mounting them with even heavier guns than they are usually equipped with, effectively rendering the naturally slow Zoids immobile. In the battle, Jack charges ahead while Harry and Benjamin shell the Blitz team with (inaccurate) long-range fire; this allows Jack to strike in the confusion and damage the Blitz team's Zoids. Even Bit is unable to catch up with Jack's Lightning Saix, and he returns to the Hover Cargo to covert into the Liger Zero Jager, while Jack continues to chip away at the Dibison and Command Wolf. Jack becomes complacent but changes his tune when Bit's now equally fast Liger engages him in a battle of pure speed. Eventually, the two charge each other and while Bit's Liger is thrown to the ground, it is Jack's Zoid that suffers the most damage, with one of his Lighting Saix's legs giving way. Harry returns and tries to help Jack, but is swiftly defeated by Bit's Jager. At the end of the show (much to Bit's dismay) it is revealed that the components "given" to him came out of his own money. =Characters= * Introduced character(s): Jack Cisco * Introduced opponent(s): Jack Cisco * Featured characters: Jack Cisco * Featured teams: Blitz Team, Champ Team (employing Cisco) =Zoids= * Red Horn * Lightning Saix * Dark Horn * Liger Zero * Dibison * Command Wolf * Cannon Tortoise Trivia * Dr. Toros didn't actually give the new components to Bit, he actually made him sign a contract to pay for them with his future earnings. The cost is so high that he estimates the total debt to equate to around fifty battles, much to Bit's horror. This debt is so large that it is not paid off until after the series finishes. * At the end of the battle, Jack is shown offering Harry free employment at a later date. (A form of compensation for losing). This offer is not mentioned again. * When the Blitz Team review the battle, the Judge is labelled "Judge-Man", its Japanese name. * Dr. Toros mentions that he was the one who built the CAS units and is also the one who developed the system to mount it to the Liger Zero. * During the initial battle request, Bit states the battlefield is 30 square kilometres in size. Yet the judge states the area within a 30 mile radius is the designated battlefield. (A circle with a radius of 30 miles has an area well over 7000 square kilometres). Additionally, Brad states the two teams started 30 kilometres apart. A square with a width of 30km, cannot have an area of 30km2. (the on-screen diagram showed the battlefield as being roughly square). Category:New Century Episode Category:Zoids Anime